Noche Mágica
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: No me dejó decir nada: en cuanto abrí el estuche y vio la sortija de compromiso, lanzó un agudo grito de felicidad y un estridente, al igual que fervoroso, "¡SÍ!". - Jadelyn West.


**Declaración****:** ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor****:** ¡Hola, mis apreciados y muy queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado, durante mi corta/larga (eso depende de su punto de vista) ausencia? Yo espero que bien. El día de hoy les traigo un pequeño fanfiction original, en el cual estuve trabajando las últimas dos semanas. Al principio pensé en escribir un "_drabble_" (moderno género literario de ficción, que se caracteriza por desarrollar una historia en tan solo 500 palabras cómo máximo), pero bueno... mi historia tiene unas 1.017 palabras, así que, más que un "_drabble_", es un "_one-shot_" ¿no? Todos los comentarios ("_reviews_") que me dejen serán muy bien recibidos, ya sean estos negativos o positivos. Por favor, no teman a ser críticos con mi trabajo, porque todo lector debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**NOCHE MÁGICA / INICIO**

Empujo con fuerza mis caderas hacia adelante, penetrando aun más en el centro de ella, y siento cómo sus uñas, pintadas el día de hoy con un esmalte celeste claro, se clavan en mi piel. El exquisito placer de experimentar dolor, mientras le estoy _entrando_, hace que ésta sea una noche aun más mágica de lo que ya es. Aumento la presión en mis envestidas, haciendo que su espalda se enarque ascendentemente, cómo si ella estuviera en un extraño trance, provocado por una posesión espiritual. O simplemente, queriendo sacar pecho. Pero eso no importa. Lo que si importa es, que ésta postura suya deja al alcance de mi boca, sus oscuros y puntiagudos pezones. La palma de mi mano izquierda, hace de soporte para la parte alta de su espalda, mientras me hago un festín personal con sus senos. Por aquí y allá, pequeñas marcas comienzan a adornan su morena piel, producto de algunas mordidas lujuriosas que le propino. Con la dirección de mis dientes, labios y lengua, una perfecta sinfonía de gemidos sexuales es producida por ella.

En un momento determinado, sus manos se deslizan descendentemente por mis omoplatos, hasta caerse, quedándose así: con los brazos abiertos e inertes al costado de su cuerpo. Ella no hace más que exhalar suspiros de placer y tener un orgasmo tras otro. Tal vez eso se deba a que ahora, estoy haciendo un movimiento rotativo con las caderas. O a que ésta vez, usamos mi doble _strapon_ en vez del suyo. El de ella es violeta, completamente cilíndrico y liso, de 2,5 cm de ancho por 16 cm de largo. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba: y con brillitos. El mío es negro, hecho para parecerse lo más posible a un verdadero órgano sexual masculino, de 6 cm de ancho por 25 cm de largo. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba: y con tachas. Por más que mi pelo esté teñido de rubio, mis _estrafalarios_ gustos no han cambiado.

La sabana fucsia, que cubre el colchón de su cama, está empapada completamente por nuestro sudor. Y la toalla que colocamos bajo sus caderas, ya debería de encontrarse muy húmeda, tanto de sus jugos cómo de los míos. La recuesto lentamente, acomodándole la cabeza sobre la almohada. Le aparto del rostro unos cuantos mechones de su semi-ondulado cabello castaño oscuro, para verle los hermosos ojos marrones que tiene. Sus pupilas están casi totalmente dilatadas, lo que me indica que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo: una debe mantener siempre a su novia sexualmente contenta. Descansamos un par de minutos, para recuperar el aliento. Después de todo, comenzamos esto a las 11:27 PM del viernes y ya son las 02:35 AM del sábado, según su reloj despertador.

Ella se ríe. Pero la suya no es una risa de burla, sino una risa simple, sincera: una risa de alegría. Igualmente, el que se ría en un momento como éste, me genera curiosidad. Así que con algo de dificultad por el cansancio y la deshidratación, le hago la siguiente pregunta, comunicada mediante un suspiro.

– **¿Qué?** – Ella vuelve a reírse de la misma forma en que lo hizo antes, y yo solamente puedo sonreír ante ese hecho.

– **Nada.** – Me responde mientras hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y acerca mi rostro al suyo, hasta que nuestros labios se chocan, produciéndose así un pequeño y tierno beso. – **Es solo que...** – Cierra los ojos por unos instantes y exhala un suspiro de cansancio físico. Apoyo mi frente sobre la suya y comienza a masajearme el cuello y la nuca, con la mano izquierda. – **Estoy feliz.**

– **Así que estás feliz ¿eh?** – Le pregunto en un exagerado tono de sorpresa, para que le quede bien claro que estoy bromeando. – **¿Eh?** – Le repito, mientras la envisto una sola vez, de manera fuerte y profunda, haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales produzcan un sonido único; el cual tiene tintes de _gemido_ y _suspiro_. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos cerrados. Frente a mí tengo la imagen más sensual y tierna del mundo. – **¿Acaso está usted feliz por culpa mía, **_**señora West**_**?** – Siento el frío metal del anillo de oro, que le puse hace unas cuantas horas en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, contra mi piel. No me dejó decir nada: en cuanto abrí el estuche y vio la sortija de compromiso, lanzó un agudo grito de felicidad y un estridente, al igual que fervoroso, "_¡SÍ!_".

– **Sí, señora West. Estoy así, por su culpa.** – Ejerce presión sobre mi cuello y espalda. Nuestros senos se estrellas los unos contra los otros, al igual que nuestros labios. El beso que compartimos está cargado de excitación y sexualidad; pero también lleno de amor y cariño. Ella es quien lo termina. Un brillante hilo de saliva se extiende desde mi lengua hasta la suya. El mismo se corta cuando vuelve a hablar. – **Por su culpa estoy condenada a ser feliz por el resto de mi vida...**

Sus palabras parecen quedar suspendidas en el aire, hasta caer con todo el peso que conllevan en mi interior. Mi corazón comienza a bombear _adrenalina_, porque siento que eso es lo único que tengo ahora en las venas. Mis manos se deslizan hacia adelante por el colchón, hasta dar con los barrotes de la cabecera de su cama. Los aprieto con tanta fuerza, que seguramente tengo los nudillos totalmente blancos. Mi futura esposa me mira directo a los ojos y se relame los labios, porque ya sabe lo que está a punto de suceder.

Se aferra a mis hombros y enarcando su espalda de manera descendente, se mete mi pezón derecho, el que está atravesado por dos _piercings_ que superpuestos forman una cruz, en la boca y lo pellizca con sus dientes: esa es mi señal para que comience a _bombear_. Lo hago fuerte y rápido, con movimientos bien profundos. Estaremos en ésta posición por un largo rato; tal vez incluso horas, porque no pienso detenerme. Si lo hago, será únicamente porque ella me lo pida. Pero ya sé, por experiencia, que no lo va a hacer.

**NOCHE MÁGICA – FIN**

**Dedicatoria****:** Bueno... Éste corto "_one-shot_" no está dedicado a una sola persona, sino a cuatro personas muy importantes para mí: mi hermanita del alma, _**This-Sensual-Sherrio**_, dos de mis mejores amigas, _**mafer119**_ y _**MilkandChocolat**_; además de mi mayor admiradora, _**Mas alla de la realidad**_. ¡Éste fanfiction es para ustedes, chicas! Sé que no es muy largo, ni que contiene una descripción tan densa cómo mis otros escritos, pero en verdad espero que les guste. Cuídense mucho, por favor ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y nunca se olviden, ni por un según, de que las quiero mucho! ¡Abrazos, besos y cariños a las tres!


End file.
